


He Can Knit?!

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: They were surprised he could do this. An energetic speedster from the future, known for corny, cheesy, witty remarks and jokes, would rarely sit still... could knit.A series of one-shots in which Bart gets better acquainted with certain characters.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Ed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iammyownqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880087) by [iammyownqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen). 



> After reading several of iammyownqueen's takes on Bart Allen through their works I had an idea to write a series of shots in which various characters witness Bart knitting and have a 'meaningful' moment with him. They also at some point receive a gift from him. Before I actually posted or consider posting I reached out to iammyownqueen for permission and if they wanted to look over the 'chapters'. For the most part they offered advice on the knitting aspect and some grammatical changes, but overall I hope you all enjoy!  
> *Major thanks to iammyownqueen for their help and I hope you like what you read!;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would take place be between episodes 17 and 18 of Outsiders.

He had a free evening to hang out with Bart Allen aka Kid Flash. Ed had gotten to know him through Virgil and Jaime. He was at first, kind of annoying with his speedster energy, but eventually he grew on him. There were times they seemed to be complete opposites, his tempered (somewhat moody) self versus Bart’s hyperactiveness, but at the same time they balanced each other. Jaime once made the comment that Ed was the only person to get Bart to willingly slow down or go along at a non-speedster pace without any complaints. 

“Really?”

“Really.” The older boy gave a sly smile. “In fact, I think you’re the only person he’ll slow down for.”

His heart beated faster with that comment. He wasn’t sure exactly what the older teen implied. He had shoved the thought aside in his memory banks.

Ed had just finished all his sessions and proceeded to meet up with Bart who was waiting for him in another room. On his way there, he heard a rhythmic clicking sound. It sounded like two sticks clacking against each other like drumsticks or claves. He followed the sound and saw something he couldn’t believe.

The fastest boy alive, knitting. At regular human speed. 

Bart seemed to be in the zone with his tongue sticking out at a corner of his mouth. He swiftly threaded a strand of colorful yarn between his needles. Whatever Bart was making currently knitting looked like the beginning of a sock. 

Ed did not have the heart to interrupt him. It was peculiar to see Bart do something so mundane and not even try to use his superspeed. The restlessness of a speedster being put into weaving a strand of yarn into a complex matrix. It was kind of cathartic considering the last meta-teen he was just with. Hearing details of the meta-human ‘fighting ring’ especially of the frightening origins of the meta-human flamethrower, Holocaust.

Bart eventually looked up and saw Ed was watching him from the doorway. He smiled and gestured for him to take a seat next to him. Ed walked over and plopped right next to him.

“You remember you can teleport, right?” Bart posed while still knitting.

“And you could use your superspeed, right?” Ed countered.

“No can do amigo.” Bart shook his head. “Tried that, set the needles and the washcloth on fire.”

“Seriously?” Ed blinked in disbelief.

Bart nodded.

“How did you learn to knit?”

“Joan taught me, the day after the time machine broke down.”

Ed winced. It was kind of a sore subject for Bart to bring up, especially with what's going on. She was one of the nicest old ladies he ever met. He was amazed she could put up with so many speedsters at once. “She offered?”

Bart nodded, smiling sadly. “I know it seems retro to most people, but it’s pretty crash to me. Making clothes and other stuff out of thread.” 

Catching the hint, Ed nodded and tried to keep the conversation going. “What are you making?”

“A beanie for Traci, her birthday is coming up in a couple of months.”

“Looks nice. How long does it take for you to complete a-” Ed gestured at the hat.

“Project.” Bart finished, then shrugged. “Depends, I try to plan ahead. Do what I can.”

“Did I keep you waiting for long?” Ed asked. “I’m sorry if-”

“Don’t be. I know you’re doing good things here at the center. Besides it makes chill-hanging with you more valuable, you know?”

“Chill-hanging is not a word.”

“Tell that to Nightwing with ‘whelm’, ‘aster’, ‘chalant’, ‘concerted’, and ‘traught’.”

“I’m pretty sure those aren’t actual words and English is not my first language.”

They shared a laugh. 

“Do you always knit your gifts?” Ed asked.

“Only for those who are knit-worthy.” He winked.

Ed snorted. “Am I knit-worthy?”

“Not the word I use.”

Ed smirked. “Then what word would you use?”

“Golden.”

Ed knew where it was coming from. “Ha, ha, very funny.”

“I’m not kidding. You had a serious one-eighty from an angsty teen, to like a big brother or sun around here to other angsty teens, meta-teens at that.” Bart emphasized by pointing with one of the needles.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Tell that to everyone at the center, Miss M., Dinah Lance, your dad, Virgil aka Static was even shocked.”

Ed laughed at yet another humorous attempt. 

“It’s impressive that you can knit.” He returned.

“I’m offended.” Bart countered in mocking tones, dramatically holding a hand over his ‘wounded’ heart.

“I mean, you take the time to do it and not try to speed through it. It looks like you genuinely enjoy knitting. I was surprised.”

Bart smiled. “Thank you amigo .”

* * *

When it was Christmas, he wasn’t surprised to have received a knitted scarf. It was all one color (something golden), but running his hand over it he felt a pattern. He ran over the textured surface and recognized that it was a sun. There was note:

_ To: Eduardo Dorado Jr. AKA El Dorado, the Golden One _

_ I wasn’t teasing about being ‘golden’, but you are more than knitworthy for this ‘sunny’ scarf. ;) Hope it keeps you warm not just in the winter and cold desert nights, but also as you warm the hearts of the meta-kids all over not just at the center as El Dorado. Wishing you, Dr. Dorado , Neut and the metas at the center Merry Christmas, Felizes Navidad, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! _

_ From: Bart Allen, AKA Kid Flash, the fastest teen alive and knit-master _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I put in a semi-hint of a Bartuardo, but I think it's vague enough that it could simply be a friendship, much like how before Outsiders aired most fans had shipped 'bluepulse' only for Jaime to be 'straight' and have a girlfriend (Traci Thurston/Thirteen) by the third season.  
> \- Some of the meta-human were rescued from Bialya so Ed could have talked to one of them or Wendy and hear the details of 'Holocaust' the fire meta-human on Onslaught that fought Tara in the ring. FYI- his comic counterpart is a major villain for Static  
> \- This is also somewhat connected to my work "Golden Boy" which concerns Ed's hero name and outfit. In the last chapter he received a gift from Bart. You can assume this sun scarf is that gift.  
> Iammyownqueen's touches/suggestions:  
> \- I had something different typed, describing how Bart knits. They said because I have Bart knitting a beanie I should change it since he's knitting in a round versus knitting something like a blanket.  
> \- The original idea for the scarf was for it to be in one main color (crimson or some dark shade of red) with the 'sun' in gold. They(iammyownqueen) said a pattern like that would be a little complicated so they sent me an image of a 'sun' using 'texture'(a technique called perling) to make it pop out.


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He learns something new about his new hyperactive teammate and fast friend (literally). And from that fact he learns even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during season 2 between "Bloodlines" and "Depths"(at least).  
> \- I also wanted to update a work pretty badly and this was the only one that could be updated.

Jaime Reyes, while not the oldest on the Team, was somewhere up there. Chronologically, he is older than Superboy who is almost five years old, but the Boy of Steel is considered a senior member of the Team because of the maturity he exudes and his experience. Robin was rather serious for his age. Cassie was great and all, if not over doing it with her strength. L’agaan was just a year older, a bit of a jerk but not as terrible compared to typical high school bullies. Garfield was a ball of energy, pranks and heroics, but compared to the newest member of the Team he was tamed. Impulse, aka Bart Allen was the strangest kid he ever met.

Ever since he met the speedster, Bart had stuck by him, asking about his life and sticking close(sometimes too close). According to past accounts by senior members and Gar, Wally West, the retired Kid Flash, had been very much like this when he was an active hero, especially at Bart's age, except not always as excitable. Bart, as he claims, is from the future which he never really elaborated on, except upon meeting everyone he blew the whole secret ID deal, accidentally calling Nightwing and Robin by their real names among others. (He still couldn't believe how 'normal' their names sound. And that the Team Leader is a guy named Dick.) He wondered what he had done to get this boy’s attention. He may have been the newest member before Bart, but something about it felt unusual.

When he entered the Cave in the lounging room he saw Bart, sitting on the couch more still than he had ever seen him, knitting.

“What are you doing?” Jaime asked.

Bart smirked. “It’s this cool ‘retro’ thing in which you turn this thread called yarn into cloth by using two pointy sticks.” He waved the sticks and his current project to illustrate his sentence.

“I know what knitting is. My question is why are you doing it and where did you learn it?”

“It’s crash.” The younger boy’s face lit up. “Joan taught me.”

Jaime blinked. “There’s no knitting in the future?”

“Nope. None at all.” As the new kid said this Bart’s facial features shifted drastically far from the bright, cheerful one he seemed to always have on.

It was an honest and simple answer, but somewhat melancholic. Something didn’t completely sync up. Bart was chatty and doesn’t seem disappointed to be stuck in ‘the past’ or so he claimed. Jaime couldn’t help but feel the young boy was fronting. He wasn’t the type to stick his nose in messes he shouldn’t be involved in or probably is not a part of, but he figured the kid wasn’t so bad. He should try to get to know him and keep him out of trouble. Especially with what had happened to Tye. Wherever he is Jaime hopes he’s okay. In the meantime, he should try to be a friend to Bart. New kids should stick together.

“What are you knitting?” Jaime asked while taking a seat adjacent to Bart.

“Trying to make a scarf.” Bart answered

“Is it for anyone?”

“Just to start.” Bart shrugged. “You want one?”

Jaime shook his head. “I don’t really need one, besides you just started. Until you get the hang of it, you should hold off on making gifts for friends, family and what not.”

Bart nodded understandably. 

“You’re not living in the Cave?” 

“Living with the original Flash, Jay Garrick,” Bart knitted another stitch before setting his project aside to focus on the conversation. His unhindered hands gesture. “Well, retired Flash that is and his lovely and beautiful wife Joan Garrick.”

“So how are they? The Garricks?”

It became an easy repertoire. Listening to Bart go on about the Garricks and some of the new things he’s learning about the past, occasionally asking him to slow down. In some ways it wasn’t any different than listening to Gar go on about the Senior Team or Milagro prattle on and on about who knows what. It put so much needed normal in his life and Jaime in turn learned to appreciate his new friend.

* * *

It came as no surprise that on one Christmas, he received a hand-knit blue scarf with accenting black stripes under the tree that came from none of his folks that ‘mysteriously’ was left under the tree. There was a little note left with the scarf that read:

_ To my best friend and the crashest hermano on the planet, _

_ Felizes Navidad! Sorry to have just dropped it off and dash, but there’s so much Holiday cheer I want the experience and spread now! In the meantime I hope you and your familia are well this winter. I wish you and your family a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, from the bottom of my heart. _

_ Your hermano, _

_ Bart Allen, aka Kid Flash, formerly Impulse. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- We do not necessarily see how the Bart becomes friends or interacts with Jaime prior to their first on-screen interaction. Considering what has been seen, I'd think Bart would most likely tried to do the whole 'friendship' thing right of the bat. He might have an internal fear of what Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes would be like, but as soon as he sees that Jaime is not at all what his future counterpart is like Bart has almost nothing to fear.  
> \- I'd think Jaime would be smart/keen enough to catch on something about Bart's act, but might write it off as excessive paranoia he got from Scarab or be considerate enough to just go along with it and tr to be a friend to the 'new kid'.  
> \- Bart either sneaked his gift one of two ways: 1-during his last visit at the Reyes' home before Christmas or 2-he vibrated through the walls and left the gift under the tree. (He'd probably did the former versus the latter)  
> Iammyownqueen note  
> \- They noted how the Bart described what knitting is was very similar to how in their work "The Way Home" Joan explained knitting to Bart. I wasn't really thinking about this, just how would Bart explain what knitting is in his way and 'joke' in this instance.


	3. M'gann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission on Mars, she catches the newest speedster in the act of one of his favorite hobbies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little heads up there a line that may 'whammy' you. This event would take place after the "Endgame", but not in season 3 territory.

The memory of Wally’s passing is still fresh on her mind. It’s so much to take. He sacrificed his life so they could live, his friends, family, Artemis. She didn’t even need to use telepathy to know how she feels. In fact if she did use her powers, which she knows better when and when not to use, she would not be able to withstand the backlash from all the emotional turmoil, of loss, anger, sadness, etc.

She was in the grotto staring at the hologram of her fast friend. It looked like him, minus the lighting and the transparency, but it was just as painful to look back at photos. After spending a long moment staring at her friend she heard an unusual sound. It was a rhythmic clacking of sticks. She followed the sound. To her surprise the source was Wally’s successor. His second cousin from the future, Bart Allen.

He was sitting under a tree, still in costume only with the cowl off and the goggles placed out of sight. He was knitting something, a square cloth big enough for one person to sit on (a blanket, maybe?).

“Hi Bart.” She greeted him.

Bart looked up and smiled. “Oh, hey Miss M. You just got back?”

“I got back a while ago. What are you doing?”

“Just chill-hanging here, passing some time. Helping Joan with a blanket for Dad and Aunt Dawn.”

“Of course. Hello Megan!” M’gann said and lightly hit the side of her head. “Joan taught you how to knit.”

“Yeah. Do you knit?”

“Croquet actually.” She demonstrated the hobby using her hands. “It’s similar, turning thread into cloth, but using a hook instead of needles.”

“That sounds crash. Maybe you could teach me!” Bart enthused.

She nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind teaching me how to knit in return.”

“Of course!” Bart returned. It seemed a little forced.

There was a brief awkward silence. Both the martian and speedster were amiable members of the Team, but rarely interacted with one another.

“So how are you doing?”

Bart tilted his head. “You’re going to have to be more specific Miss M I’m not a mind reader.”

“I mean with...” She paused. “Wally.”

Bart stopped knitting. Perhaps she should have picked something different or approached the topic differently.

“I know I asked, but-” M’gann struggled to amend her previous only to be heart-breakingly interrupted.

“How do people mourn in this era?”

M’gann heart broke. It was so easy to forget Bart’s future or rather his past. It was so different. Heck, with his reactions to every new thing novel to their present she would have thought of him as an alien.

“It’s different for everyone.” She began. “Some do it in the open, some in private, but you shouldn’t do it alone. Going through all of it.” She paused. “Could I take a seat next to you?”

Bart nodded and moved over. M’gann walked over and sat down next to him. She couldn’t help herself and immediately wrapped her arms around Bart. He remained still as she continued.

“I don’t know much about the future, yours or ours now, but one thing you have now is a family. Not just the one you’re born from, but also the Garricks and the Team.” She stifled a sob. “In my past despite having so many relatives, being what I am, it was easy to feel alone and scared. So when it gets too much don’t be afraid to lean on friends and family. I’ve always thought of the Team as family, Dick, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis-”

“And Wally.” He mumbled.

M’gann pulled back to look at Bart’s face. It was all too familiar, much like Gar’s, having experienced loss far too often and far too young when he heard of each former hero’s passing. Jason. Tula. Ted. And now Wally. Using one of her arms she moved her hand to his cheek. With her thumb, she rubbed soothing circles in an act of affection and comfort. Then it hit her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She unwrapped her arms. “Hello Megan! Personal space!”

“Eh, it’s alright Miss M.” Bart waved off her apology. “Like you said, I have family here. And anyways I’ve done it too. Especially when I met the whole Flash for the first time.”

She managed a laugh. In many ways Bart is like Wally, but he’s not Wally and never will be. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone, Bart especially. But she will do everything she can to make sure his successor can be everything he can be.

“By the way, why do you say ‘Hello Megan’ almost all the time?” He asked.

“Just a catchphrase, a character from my favorite TV show  _ Hello, Megan! _ .” She explained. It brought another series of bittersweet memories of deceased loved ones. “I just adopted it with my human form.”

“Hel-lo-Me-gan.” Bart sounded out. 

M’gann watched Bart process this. She wondered what he was going on in his head.

“Hello Megan!” Bart repeated with feeling, complete with the gesture. “How was that?” He smiled brighter than before.

She blinked.

“I’m thinking of adopting it too.” Bart smiled, brightening his entire face. “Sounded crash.”

“Well, you were very crash using it.”

They shared a laugh.

* * *

Two years later, M’gann was engaged to Conner. Despite the fact she was having a bridal shower, someone (not anyone on the guest list) managed to slip a gift in for her. A set of monogrammed towels. One set had a dark gray towel with the iconic red “X” she shares with her uncle and another towel done in magenta with two “M” popping out with purling.

_ To The Crashest Team Leader and Bride-to-be, _

_ Hello Megan! You’re getting married! And it’ll be my first wedding I attend. I know this was a bridal shower, but why ‘shower’? It sounds like you need to clean up. (Not that you smell and Grandma told me shower also means to give gifts without restraint.) Anyways, I thought you might want this before the wedding.;) _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Bart Allen aka Kid Flash, aka the Knit Master(almost) _

_ P.S. Your fiance has an identical set. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- From the snippets of Bart's flashbacks it can be assumed that the 'Reach-pocalypse' had made it nearly impossible to have a proper funeral for anyone. Heck, if the writers had leeway they would probably have a few scenes of 'bodies' or signs of it, somewhere or show someone 'scavenging' from the deceased.  
> \- M'gann seems to be the type of person to take up 'creative' hobbies outside of cooking. Crocheting is as Miss Martian explains is similar to knitting and I'd say you could make as many things as knitting or just as versatile from practical to decorative. The main difference is the fact you use a 'hook' versus two needles along with your hands.  
> \- I feel Bart and M'gann are pretty similar with how they view their 'new homes' versus their 'original homes'. They come from places with a less desirable treatment, but chose to brave their new home even if it means they're strangers and react without worrying too much about what others may think. Additionally, they both withheld certain details, Bart with his mission and M'gann with her true martian form.  
> \- Speaking of similarities, I feel Bart's handling of 'loss' maybe similar to Beast Boy/Garfield Logan's. Both are the youngest members of the Team and had experienced loss. No doubt M'gann had seen enough of it to recognize how bad it must be for the young speedster.  
> \- Bart in season 3, Outsiders adapts M'gann's favorite phrase, I figured I'd tie it in through this work.  
> iammyownqueen suggestions/reactions  
> \- The 'teach me' scene: suggested I have M'gann react to Bart's "..teach me." somehow. Nod, respond or make mention of her silence.  
> \- They got whammied by the very line I warned earlier: "How do people mourn in this era?"  
> \- cooed over the 'hug/cuddle' scene  
> \- I ended up scrapping a 'wedding shawl' for monogrammed towels. They gave me their own experience on it: "... pretty easy to pick a color scheme and make a bunch at once."


	4. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange how a thirteen year-old, who's the son of one of your babies, who are not born yet, continues to call you grandma. Also he knits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During sometime around Endgame's timeline, Iris' latter trimester and after birth.

“Which one’s the kickiest?” Bart asked. “Dad or Aunt Dawn?”

“Bart, please stop calling my babies that.” Iris insisted.

“What am I supposed to call them?” Bart posed. “How can I call my own Dad and Aunt by their name?”

Iris sighed, resigned to the implication. “Just try not to call them that when we have ‘guests’ over.”

“Noted.”

Bart had come over to her house to meet up with Barry for training. However, her husband is working hard on a case and had called her to tell Bart that he’ll be “running late”, pun-intended.

She couldn’t believe her life. Not only was she married to The Flash, she will be giving birth to the next generation of speedsters, one of whom will have been the father to the teen speedster sitting before her. Far as she knows, she’s the first woman to give birth to speedsters, which meant moments leading up to it would be well-guarded and kept from public view, lest nurses end up wondering why the babies have rapid heartbeats. It also meant semi-excessive attention and worries, especially from Barry. She was grateful for her husband’s concern (and sometimes took advantage of it), but it was a little much. She had to ask him to literally slow down or he’ll vibrate right through the floor. It was getting closer to the due date and the twins are taking a lot out of her. She rests her eyes and takes a brief nap.

In some place between wakefulness and sleep she hears a rhythm. A series of clicks and clacks. It didn’t sound like it was coming from a keyboard or some fidget toy. It sounded like it was coming from Bart. Curiosity taking over, Iris opened her eyes. At first, Bart appeared as a blur, but as her vision cleared she could see for the first time Bart knitting. 

“Sorry, did I wake you.” Bart asked.

Iris shook her head. “You can knit?”

“Anyone with two needles and a thread can knit, if they know how.” Bart replied.

“Joan taught you.” Iris stated.

“Yep. Been doing it since I got here.”

Iris chuckled. “Of all the things possible.”

“Well I’m one of many impossible things. A speedster, handsome, a knitter, your grandson-”

“Well right now, I’m going to be a mom to two little speed demons, who you are going to help me raise.” Iris interjected.

“Yes, Grandma.”

“Don’t call me Grandma!” She stressed. “Bart, I’m not even at that age.”

“Well, calling you Aunt Iris is too weird for me!” Bart countered. “And I can’t just call you Mrs. West-Allen.”

Iris sighed. It made some sense, not wanting to be formal, but not inaccurate about his relation. “You can call me Iris.” 

“Okay, Iris.” Bart relented. “You want me to get anything for you? Give you a foot rub?”

* * *

A couple of days after the twins were born and they were all home, Joan gave her two knitted blankets, one for each twin with their respective names on them. There was a gift for her as well. A knitted workday scarf with a beautiful lace pattern decorating the edge, all in a multi-violet thread. And there was a note:

_ To the best Grandma on the planet (Or Iris), _

_ Sleep as much as you can, you deserve it and need it, if I’m any sign of what Dad and Aunt Dawn (or Donnie and Dawn)will be like. When you do get back to work you could wear this lovely scarf to bring out your eyes. Hope you find it to your liking. _

_ Love, _

_ Bart Allen aka your grandson ;) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I figured Bart sticks with using familial terms accurate to his chronology despite appearances and paradoxes is mainly out of respect. These people are responsible for existence in his original timeline so how could he not call them such and such. I bet in more public situations he slips into a more formal or time appropriate terms, but likes to tease them, Iris especially if "Homefires" indicated anything.  
> \- I made a little reference/allusion to CW's "The Flash", it's one of the many iconic lines, tags that is used to describe Barry Allen. Bart himself is another impossible made possible.  
> Tease: the last chapter is +1 where a reverse happens.  
> iammyownqueen had no comment for improvements, but overall liked this chapter. "It's super cute!"


	5. (+1)Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She catches sight of the fastest teen alive knitting. It's not groundbreaking, just different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the grand finale to this work! I hope you guys enjoyed it and once again thank you iammyownqueen for giving me permission and checking over the draft before posting.

She was easily feeling the mode these days. Violet Harper was appreciative toward her ‘hive’. Artemis who took her in, her closest friends Forager and Tara, Gar who checked in with her and the rest of the tower residents and Vic whom she felt a close kinship with had kept her company when he found her alone or had chosen to boomtube somewhere and brought her back to her ‘hive’. Even members of the Team and Outsiders offered whatever sort of comfort, support and so one, even tried to get her to join in on the fun in games.

One slow Sunday afternoon Violet was lying on her bed reading a book her friend Harper recommended. It was a nice distraction, but it didn’t help with her lingering feelings toward Brion. She stopped at the end of the chapter she was reading and sat up on the edge. 

She took a couple of deep breaths.

Her stomach growled.

Violet decided to grab a bite from the kitchen. She exited her room and went down the stairs. In her single-minded walk she didn’t even register that there was someone else in the Hub.

“Hey Violet.”

Violet jumped, pivoted and activated her yellow aura, preparing to attack.

“Wow, easy there Vi. It’s just me.” Bart said calmly.

“Oh. Sorry Bart.” Violet turned off her aura and she lowered her stance.

“Well, I’m sorry to have scared you, but not as sorry for any baddies that come your way.” He joked trying to lighten the mood. “You okay?”

Violet struggled to answer.

“It’s okay to not be okay too.” He amended. “And you don’t have to tell me, but you do have other people who you know you can and will listen.”

“Thank you.” Violet replied solemnly. “What are you doing?”

“Knitting.” Bart lifted up his needles and current project. “Turning this thread called yarn with these sticks called needles into cloth which can be almost anything. I’m just knitting a blanket for myself.”

“That sounds crash.” Violet commented. “I haven’t heard of knitting before.”

“Seriously?” Violet nodded. “Oh right. The whole reincarnation.”

Violet’s stomach growled. “I’m just going grab a snack.”

“Okay?” Bart nodded. “If you want I could teach you how to knit?”

“Really?”

“Sure. It’s cathartic.” He answered. “Helps me when I have too much on my mind. Plus made a bunch of gifts for my friends with it.”

”Like what?”

“Let’s see. I made scarves for Jaime, Grandma, Ed; helped make blankets for my Dad and Aunt Dawn and some other fun toys; I made a beanie for Traci and another for Jay, some monogrammed towels for Supermartian. I also made a headband and matching wrist bands for Gramps. And the list goes on...”

“Sounds like you made a lot of gifts. Anything for yourself?”

”If I have it’s just me practicing a new pattern or something.”

* * *

“Well this is new.” Virgil stated.

“Bart knitting?” Jaime asked. “Nah, I’ve seen him do it before.”

“Since when?” Virgil asked

“Way before Mount Justice was blown up.”

“Same here. At the Center.” Ed added.

“Bart teaching someone to knit is new too.” Virgil added. “He’s doing a great job at it.”

It has been months since Bart first taught Violet how to knit. Currently, Bart was having another knitting session with Violet both of whom were making infinity scarves. Violet’s was a rainbow pattern while Bart’s had textured lightning bolts. They have been doing this routine for a long while. Knitting bridged these two heroes who would not usually talk to one another. Bart enjoyed teaching someone else and learning how to while Violet enjoyed the act of making something with her own hands.

Just before he left via the zeta tube after another Outsider mission, Violet caught him and gave him a small gift box big enough to hold a bangle.

“It’s for you. Open it when you get home.”

“Gee, thanks Violet.”

When he was alone in his room he opened his gift and pulled out a note that was at the top.

_ To Bart Allen aka Kid Flash, my knitting teacher, _

_ Thank you so much for teaching me to knit. I had a lot of fun and got the chance to know you better from our conversations. It is nice to learn this skill, I plan to make plenty of gifts for my friends and myself.  _

_ For my first knit gift, it’s to you, so you can knit through cold weather. I hope you like them. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Your Student, Violet Harper  _

He sees Violet had knitted him a pair of fingerless gloves just his size in a multicolored thread of reds and yellows much like his Kid Flash uniform. Bart tried them on. He notices one or two possible imperfections, but he was more touched by the fact he received a knitted gift after already giving out so many to the people that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- There aren't many interactions of the younger Team and the newest members on screen, but I'd assumed they were friendly enough.  
> \- I figured upon seeing Bart knit that somehow she would take it up as a way to deal as much as it is of interest.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW- the shots were written as I was inspired as opposed to show chronology with one exception.


End file.
